


Once Bitten

by VarlasRevenge



Category: Bauhaus, David Bowie (Musician), Real Person Fiction, The Hunger (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarlasRevenge/pseuds/VarlasRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David makes Peter sing before the shooting of 1983's "The Hunger".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

Giving up men was worse than giving up drugs, especially to someone who worked around so much of both. The Americans and other critics had judged him terribly, and his changes in identity were not helping one bit in terms of self-deception. This time it was as a vampire, of course, and this movie was probably going to be absolute shit. But that wasn’t all, was it? No, the worst was that he was doing it all over again -- this time with someone who saw him as his hero.

“I didn’t know you were this hospitable.” Peter said. “Or charitable, in my case. I don’t know.”

“It’s my pleasure.” David replied. “I enjoyed your performance, or what I saw of it.”

“Really?” Peter looked up, genuinely flattered. “Did you like it, what we did with the song? It wasn’t much of a change to your version, of course. More of a tribute… if you don’t mind me calling it a tribute.” 

Peter had a convincing stage persona, that was for sure. It was hard to believe that this happy, blue-eyed leprechaun drinking beer pints on the couch would later be prancing around onstage half naked during the opening credits of this overpriced B-movie that had to be made. David held his wine glass politely as his eyes scanned the young thing, drawing a map through his shirt fabric and trouser buttons for his hands to explore once the boy actually got the hint.

“Tell me,” David placed his wine glass down on the side table and sat next to Peter, “How did this strange band of yours find such a rare beauty as yourself?”

“Oh, strange you should ask that!” Peter laughed. “They asked me to join when I was just working in a print shop. They said I had the right look to be in a band. Can you believe that?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” David said. “Let me see.” David placed his thin hand under Peter’s chin, lifting his head up until the two men looking straight at each other. “Yes, you’re very beautiful.” David said. “Could I see the rest of you?”

“What?” Said Peter. “Haven’t you seen—“

“Not onstage, silly.” David cooed. “Right here.”

“Is this an audition?” Peter asked.

“You could call it that.” Said David. “I’ll get undressed with you.”

Peter set down his beer glass and reached for the neck of his T-shirt. “I never figured I’d be on a casting couch, you know.” He said while pulling off the garment. “I was raised rather strict Irish Catholic, nuns and all that. Boring.”

“Well, you’d be surprised how people can change.” David unbuttoned his shirt quickly, as if in one motion. ”I still don’t know who or what I am.”

“Well, you’re a genius, aren’t you?” Peter removed his jeans and stripped down to his dark briefs. “That’s a separate category of people, I think.”

“Oh, you think so?” David removed his belt and slid out of his clothes and shoes. “What else did those nuns teach you?”

Peter laughed. “Not much. They just made me feel stupid.” He pulled down his briefs and clutched his shoulders, looking ahead reverently. “What’s next?”

“Easy.” David scooted closer and stroked Peter’s hair. “You’re shaking a bit. You nervous?”

“Of course.” Peter said. “Weren’t you nervous your first time?”

David paused to reflect: his first time with a male was more of a youthful and curious thrill than anything else. Sure, there was the pleasure of defying tradition in a gesture that also transcended the normalcies of male bonding… or something to that effect. Besides, there was always experimentation with those who worked in show business from a young age, and David never saw it as something that could be a problem. But then came the Eighties, and America. Always changing and sneaking around in the darkness… quite like a vampire, indeed.

David embraced Peter and kissed him, sucking at his lips in pulses. He caressed the young man’s back, feeling his jutting shoulder blades swing with his eager movements. He clutched Peter’s waist and set him down on his back as Peter held onto his shoulders and stared at him with his arctic gaze. David kissed Peter’s long neck and traced his finger over his collarbone.

“Is this where you bite me?” Peter joked. “Right here?”

“No,” David said, “But I’ll still make you scream.”

“Will it hurt?” Peter asked.

“Maybe a little.” David said, pulling away and stroking the side of Peter’s face. “But I wouldn’t intentionally. You’re too lovely for rough treatment, I’m afraid.”

David continued kissing Peter, down his chest and stomach, down further until he reached the young man’s pubic hair. He looked up at Peter to see that he had his lovely face buried in his hands. David took the tip of his penis into his mouth and down his throat, devouring him, bringing beads of sweat from the boy’s pores and across his fair skin as he set down his hands and moaned.

“Christ…” Peter said with his head back. “F-f-fuck yes, that’s good!”

David sucked harder and in varied strokes, bobbing up and down between Peter’s thighs like an animal feasting on its kill. He stuck his finger into him, knowing just where to position and bend the digit, tickling the right spot that made Peter lose control of that lithe young body. One last moan from deep in his belly, and Peter released his sperm into David’s mouth. 

“Oh god, what was that?” Peter said, his voice cut by heavy breathing. “What did you do back there?”

David got up and reached for his trousers. “Something I picked up along the way.” He said. “Turn over.”

“Right.” Peter said, turning around onto his belly. “Does it always feel that good?”

“It depends.” David pulled a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket and set his trousers back down. “You seemed to like it, right?”

David put a few drops of lubricant on his finger and applied it where he had touched Peter before. Peter’s body responded even more to the wetness, moaning and letting his ass rise and his back arch and fall slightly. David poured the rest of the lubricant on his cock, grabbed Peter’s hips, and thrust himself inside with a single stroke. 

“Fuck!” Peter quickly grabbed the cushion and screamed into it; first a yelp, then a muffled cry, then a few moans, then some tears as he endured more thrusts and more pain. 

“You’re so tight…” David groaned. “So tight… crushing me…”

Peter turned his head around just enough to make his face visible. He was coming up for air, it seemed, hopefully having gotten over the worst part. “Cum inside me, David.” He said. “Please.”

David’s hips slammed forward a few more times before he could steady them enough to pump his fluids deep inside. He pulled out and let go of Peter’s sweaty and spent body, looking at him with concern so as to make sure he didn’t break him. He leaned over and touched his shoulder. Leaning further, he kissed the boy softly on his lovely brow. 

“Am I one of you now?” Peter said with a slight grin. “A creature of the night?” The light was back in his eyes. 

“Perhaps.” David smiled. “If you weren’t already.”


End file.
